Par amour
by demdemyx
Summary: Song-fic.death-fic. Quelle option s'offre à un homme qui à tous perdu? Fuire vers l'inconnue, mais que lui arrivera t'il lorsque la seule et unique personne qui le ratachait à la vie connait une triste fin?A vous de lire...


Dislcaimers: Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette fiction, ils appartient tous à Square Enix

Je ne possède pas non plus la Chansons '' Par amour'' c'est la rappeuse française Diam's qui à tous les droits sur la chanson.

Style de Fiction: song-fic, death-fic

Par amour:

''_Poupée, avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette  
T'as désiré le coup d' foudre t'as dit bonjour à la tempête,  
Poupée, t'étais cette fille au pays des merveilles  
Tu lui as ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines, je sais  
T'as vu en lui que ce que seule toi pouvais comprendre  
T'étais petite, il était grand, il était tendre,  
Je sais, et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas,  
Ni même le sang qu'on retrouvera chez toi...'__'_

Nous avions été appelé très trop ce matin là.

Depuis quelque mois, les autorités recherchaient notre frère porté disparu,

Il avait fugué.

Le commissaire chargé de l'enquête nous avait simplement dit que lui et ses hommes avaient retrouvés le corps de mon frère, il avait même ajouté qu'il préférait nous rencontrer avant que l'on puisse le voir.

En tant que frère, lorsque quelqu'un prononce le mot ''corps'' ainsi que ''frère'' dans la même phrase, on sait pertinemment que cela n'engage rien de bon.

Mais j'ai fermé les yeux sur notre courte discutions, préférant nier les faits plutôt qu'anticiper une cruelle vérité

En route vers le commissariat de la ville, le chemin fut prit par le silence, Loz qui tentait de faire la conversation au début avait vite déclaré forfait face à mon indifférence. Je ne lui avait pas parlé de l'appel du chef de police ni des mots qu'il avait employé pour désigner Yazoo. Probablement qu'il croyait qu'il avait finalement mis la main a son collet, puisqu'il était partit de la maison depuis quelque temps, préférant avoir fugué que d'affronter sa triste réalité. Bref, Loz ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, alors que je m'avais déjà forgé tous les scénarios imaginables.

Quand nous sommes rentrés dans le commissariat de police, l'atmosphère était lourde. Le personnel avait la tête basse et les policiers vaquaient à leur occupations à un rythme d'enfer. Nous fûmes accueillit par le chef même, dans son bureau.

Donc, vous êtes les plus proche parents de Yazoo?- Commença t'il en regardant davantage Loz que moi

Oui, alors, vous l'avez retrouvé?- Demanda mon grand-frère, les larmes menaçant d'inonder ses yeux.

Le chef de police se frotta le front, incapable de continuer à parler.

Ici,..J'ai une note qui mentionne un lien de parenté entre vous et le général d'armé Sephiroth Hojo, j'aurais quelque mots à lui glisser avant toute chose.-Arriva à articuler le chef.

Il est en mission, incapable de le rejoindre ni de le contacter- Dis-je.

...Bien, alors je vous pris de me suivre- Achemina le chef en se levant, nous guidant dans une pièce au sous-sol du commissariat.

En descendant l'escalier, un frisson m'envahit. J'avais peur, peur que mes doutes deviennent réalités, peur d'avoir perdu une partie de moi, de nous..Mon frère.

Le commissaire ouvrit la porte de la pièce, ce qui me fit sortir de mes songes morbides. La pièce était blanche, stérile et sentait mauvaise. Il y avait des dizaine de tables métalliques ainsi que d'énorme classeurs.

Je baissa la tête, mes cheveux tombant devant mes yeux pour camoufler mes larmes que je ne pouvait retenir d'avantage et dans un chuchotement, je dis :

-La morgue...

Loz se retourna vers moi, près à me prendre dans ses bras, mais je voyais bien que malgré son air courageux, il avait bien compris le sens de mes mots.

-Il va falloir être fort Kadaj-Me dit-il en se penchant vers moi, afin que je puisse me pendre à son cou.

Le chef de police s'approche de l'un des classeur qui contenait 3 tiroirs. Je jeta un cou d'œil rapide, lisant les noms de : Tifa Lockheart, Reno Saint-Clair...Puis mon cœur manqua un battement. Car au milieux de ses cercueil d'aluminium, on pouvait lire le nom: Yazoo Hojo...Écrit à la va vite.

Ainsi, le chef ouvrit la ''boîte'' découvrant peu à peu, la tête, le corps et les jambes de mon frère.

Un corps à la peau refroidit et bleuit par la mort.

Un visage aux yeux fermé, à la bouche entre-ouverte, du sang séché s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

Des cheveux blanc, teinté de rouge.

Et comme si tous allait au ralentis, je vis mon frère tomber à genoux, hurlant le nom de celui qu'on venait de perde . Hurlant, hurlant à gorge déployé, hurlant jusqu'à en faire trembler le commissaire lui-même. Et moi, je restais là, je laissais la rage prendre le dessus de moi, tranquillement je serrait les points. Tranquillement je me tournais vers les tables d'autopsie en les bousculant, les frappant. J'avais mal, un mal aiguë et douloureux. Un mal que seul la rage pouvait adoucir. Un mal d'avoir perdu une partie de mon être.

Un mal de ne pas avoir pu l'aider lorsqu'il pleurait sa douleur en venant me voir, et moi qui jouais l'aveugle devant son mal à lui...

…

_''Poupée, t'as débarqué seule sur un quai de gare,  
Tu venais d'ici, de là-bas et t'allais nulle part  
Poupée, t'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir  
C'était peut-être la raison de ton départ, qui sait ?  
Lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde  
Il t'a dis "T'es trop belle vient, je t'emmène poupée"  
A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor  
Il avait tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore tu sais,  
Ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur  
Tu étais son évidence, il était ton âme sœur, je sais  
Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment,  
Ni leurs désirs, ni même la folie qui les traînent, Poupée  
Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon  
Prison dorée, t'as pris perpette dans son lagon  
Poupée¨, chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre,  
T'as même retrouvé le sourire brûlé dans une petite cuillère...''_

Yazoo avait débarqué seul à la gare de train, une petite valise à la main,

durant tous le voyage , il avait regardé un point imaginaire par la fenêtre,

alors que celle-ci renvoyait son triste reflet.

Des yeux verts mako éteint par les nuits à avoir trop souvent pleuré, cernés de noir et de bleu, symbole des jours douloureux.

Oui, pour ça, oui il avait souffert las bas.

Cou après cou, il avait encaisser les abus violents de son aînés, général de profession.

Il avait eu beau se confier à son cadet, kadaj, mais il l'avait renier, le laissant ainsi seul dans son acharnement et sa solitude alors qu'il avait besoin d'un épaule.

Arriver à nul part, ni nul place où aller, Yazoo se retrouva bien vite seul à nouveau dans ce monde, égaré, devant ces milliers de personnes se bousculant.

Si ce n'avait pas été de moi aurait t'il été encore vivant?

De loin, je l'ai vu, comment ne pas l'apercevoir.

Un grand ange triste, vêtu entièrement de noir

Je n'avais pas osé lui parler durant le voyage.

Son regard perdu dans les brumes d'un passé pas si lointaines avait assombris son beau visage.

Son visage durement marqué.

J'ai bravé la foule de part en part, coupant femme enceinte et vieux crouton au passage.

Rendu près de lui, il s'est retourner, et avec stupeur, son innocence m'a bouleversé.

Je lui ai dis '' Tu es trop belle petite poupée, je t'emmènes avec moi''

Trop perdu et esseulé, c'est, probablement, la raison pour laquelle il m'a suivit sans ce questionner.

Arrivé chez moi, je lui ai offert chaleur et réconfort.

Il avait besoin d'être guidé et d'une béquille sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Je lui est offert le nécessaire.

Bien vite, il à prit confiance en moi.

Il ne s'assombrissait devant le regard des autres, il avait reprit confiance en lui-même.

Il avait trouvé à nouveau son paradis, m'avait-il dit.

Et c'est, brûlé au fond d'une petite cuillère, qu'il le trouvait, à chaque nuit.

…

_Poupée tu n' voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir  
T'avais retrouvé le sourire t'étais redevenue solide je sais  
Vous étiez deux enfants perdus à l'abandon  
Vous êtes devenus deux amoureux contre le monde, poupée  
Petite sirène tu nageais dans l'ambulance  
Déambulant parmi les gens, rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante  
Je sais, T'avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrais avec lui  
C'était le seul à t'avoir redonné la vie  
Poupée, ton visage avait retrouvé sa lumière  
Petite fille sage deviendra-t-elle une meurtrière, qui sait ?  
Pour ses beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible  
C'était l'amour du vice, l'amour du risque  
Poupée, tous les matins il se levait aux aurores  
Il te disait "Ma fée, je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or,  
Tu sais. Le monde s'acharne à faire de nous des incapables,  
Regarde-moi, tu es ma femme, je ferai tout pour qu'on se barre"..._

Depuis ce temps.

Depuis ces quelque mois passé ensemble,je t'ai vu changer.

Les marques laissé sur ta peau de porcelaine s'étaient cicatrisé.

Tes yeux avaient reprit leur éclat.

Et sans me vanter, tu avait retrouvé le sourir avec moi.

Tout ce temps, nous nous sommes aimé.

Moi turk et toi, bel ange abandonné.

Tu m'avais raconté ces blessure, gravé en toi comme sur ta peau.

Tu m'avais raconté les histoires d'horreur que te faisait vive ce général.

Et regarde toi, tu as grandis

''Tu m'a redonner le goût à la vie'' m'as tu dis

Mais le paradis que je t'offrais n'étais pas une vie souhaité.

Tous les matins je devais te laisser à toi-même,

toi qui l'à trop souvent été

Être Turk est une chose.

Être Turk et amoureux en est une autre.

Je me fendait le cœur de te laisser seul.

Mais écoute mon ange, notre paradis doit être gagné.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais, à 17:00 je reviendrai,

jusqu'à demain, même heure.

Jusqu'à ce temps là, je ne pourrai te quitter.

…

''_Poupée, tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne  
Vous alliez vous en sortir, sans égoïsme, je sais  
L'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu à l'enfer,  
Adieu aux rêves éphémères qui coulaient dans vos veines, Poupée  
Bientôt la vie sans poison ni artifices  
De l'amour, de l'eau fraîche, et des rires sans acide, je sais  
Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne,  
Tu étais reine et belle et bien debout dans un monde qui crève  
Poupée, il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas  
Il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas,  
Poupée, cette voiture, cette vitesse et ton homme sur le pare-brise,  
Au volant une triste femme en crise tu sais  
Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie,  
Mais l'a retrouvé dans son lit avec sa meilleure amie, poupée  
Dans sa voiture elle a cru pouvoir oublier,  
Oublier de freiner et a fauché ton bien-aimé poupée  
S'il te plait ne cède pas, relève toi  
Tu le retrouveras, au paradis il t'attendra, poupée  
Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur  
Tu as perdu ton issue, le seul remède à tes blessures, poupée  
S'il te plait ne fais pas ça par amour, arrête!  
Pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée  
Repense au lagon..., repense à vos rêves...  
Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres, poupée ?.._.

Yazoo, depuis un certain temps tu étais devenue sa seule et unique dépendance.

Vous croyiez dur comme fer à votre indépendance.

Vous vous étiez donner une promesse, non seulement de fidélité,

mais aussi de ne plus rien consommer.

Vivre que d'amour et d'eau Fraîche.

Tu étais tellement resplendissant,

beau,

brillant dans les ténèbres d'un monde égoïste.

Mais sans toute attente, ce matin là mon ange.

En partant travailler pour la shinra-cop,

Ton amour, ton Turk n'a pas eu le temps de voir cette voiture,

cette voiture qui ne s'est pas arrêté et à fauchée ton tendre aimé.

Cette femme au volant,

cette Tifa, le coeur lourd de lacune.

Cette pauvre Tifa qui venait de trouver son homme, son Cloud, dans son lit, avec Aerith.

Et c'est dans cette voiture, qu'elle à cru pouvoir tout oublier, pardonner.

La taule, la fumée et le feu, les a consumé tous deux.

Mais s'il te plait petit ange,

soit fort, reste grand et droit,

ne sombre pas dans cet univers don tu reviens.

Oui c'est vrai, ce sera dure sans lui,

tu as perdu ton petit Turk,le seul baume pour tes blessures, petit ange.

Alors s'il te plait, par amour, arrête, pose ton arme,

ne teste pas ta fidélité petit ange.

Repense à tous ces mois passés avec lui, repense

Pourquoi tiens tu ton velvet nightmare, aussi proche de tes lèvres?


End file.
